The objectives of this protocol are to determine the clinical efficacy of indinavir when given in combination with ZDV or d4T and 3TC vs. ZDV or d4T plus 3TC as measured by the time to an AIDS defining event., the safety of indinavir in this combination, and to determine the survival benefit and efficacy of triple therapy with indinavir. CD4, CD8, and plasma associated HIV-1RNA levels will be measured along with assessment of weight and quality of life.